sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gastly
astley (ガストリー, Gasutorī) is a dual-type Ghost/Poison-type Gas Pokémon that is known to evolve into a alter starting at level 30, which evolves into Gengar when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Ed Paul (both English and Japanese) astley appears to be nothing more than a black ball of ghostly matter or gas that is surrounded by a purple glow of smog. Gastly has big, white eyes and a mouth with a pair of fangs in it. astleyss face is similar to Cloyster's, but the two Pokémon aren't related. Its height is 4'03" and weight is 0.2 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Due to having a body made of gas, astley can slip into any place it wants. However, astleys body will dwindle away when exposed to a strong wind but it can probably regenerate itself later. astley capable of toppling an Indian Elephant within two seconds by enveloping it in poisonous gas. Despite Gastly's evolutionary level, it is quite powerful at using special attacks such as Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, and Energy Ball. Gastly can learn quite a few moves with all sorts of disruptive effects such as Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray, Hypnosis, Taunt, and Embargo. There have been claims that on rare occasions, a Gastly can gain the ability to speak like a human and transform itself. However, it apparently can communicate with telepathy. Gastly can learn and use the elemental punches, despite appearing to have no hands. It can, however, create hands from its gas. Behavior As a Ghost Pokémon, Gastly tend to be pranksters that go scaring people just for the fun of it. They are also proficient at sneaking up on unsuspecting prey and putting it to sleep or poisoning it through their skin. As Gastly's body is blown away by wind, groups of them gather under the eaves of houses to prevent being blown away. Habitat Gastly live in old, dilapidated buildings and can also be found at cemeteries. It is a common sight in Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. Diet As the victims of Gastly's gas enveloping technique have been called prey, it can be presumed that it derives energy from them. It may also lick its prey. Major appearances Gastly first appeared in The Ghost of Maiden's Peak. This Gastly had the ability to talk and shape-shift. He kept posing himself as the spirit of the woman which legend said turned to stone after many years of waiting for her love to return to her. As the ghost of the maiden, Gastly kept on toying with the minds of young men. The first time a regular Gastly appeared was in The Tower of Terror. Sonic, Ash and friends went to Lavender Town in search of a Ghost Pokémon to aid Ash in defeating Sabrina. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. Morty used a Gastly to battle Ash in From Ghost to Ghost. In the same episode, multiple Gastly hypnotized Team Rocket. A pair of Gastly were among a group of Ghost Pokémon living in an abandoned mine in Fear Factor Phony. The Ghost Pokémon couldn't stand the partying Psychic Pokémon that lived in the nearby town, so they created a Haunter-like illusion to scare everyone away. An Officer Jenny owned a Gastly in Re-voltion. This Gastly appeared to be the only Pokémon not affected by the psychic wave caused by Butch & Cassidy's Drowzee. Other Minor appearances A Gastly appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!. A Gastly made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Gastly appeared in Gh Gas Pokémon. It is usually invisible. Its specialty is Hypnosis. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind. Because of it's gaseous body, some researchers believe this Pokémon is a multidimensional being. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon